


Uncover

by Shirohime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Asexual Sam Winchester, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Omega Gabriel, Other, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: Gabriel stumbles right into Sam's biggest secret.





	Uncover

Sam has never been the typical Alpha. 

One of the things Dean wouldn't stop teasing him about; his kindness and cunning more that of a beta. 

The only reason people don't laugh openly at him is because of his height and silent talent to threaten people with just a glare. 

But on normal days Sam doesn't care. He's got his brother, Castiel and Gabriel as well as that obnoxious cat Meg in his home and safe and that is all he really wants. 

The bunker is home, much like the Impala was when they'd been on the road more often than not. Nowadays things have gotten calmer and Sam finds himself sorting through the library and soaking in more knowledge whenever he's got time.

Everything has been going so smoothly with Cas' withdrawal symptoms mostly gone and Dean content with stalking the ex-angel from afar (one day Sam swears he'll just lock them in a room together to admit their feelings for each other). 

Gabriel had made himself sparse, acting a bit odd and preferring to only stay in the bunker for the nights but Sam doesn't think that there's going to be any problem with that - the trickster was probably just planning his next prank of epic proportions. 

So Sam loses track of the days trickling by, humming to himself and engulfing these rare happy weeks where there's no hunt, no drama, no worries. 

Until there is. 

With a slam the entrance door shuts, startling the tall male from reading. With a frown of confusion Sam gets up, book abandoned for the moment. 

"Dean?", he asks after a moment without movement and no greetings. He's sure it's either Dean or Gabriel but doubts the archangel would ever shut the door with such force.

Before he even gets past the tables of the library the smell hits him. Heavy smoke and leather with trails of burnt whiskey - definitely Dean. But the smell is much stronger than what he usually notices and when he sees Dean with his upper lip drawn back in a snarl, hair disheveled and eyes positively glowing an eery red... Sam knows he's fucked. 

Dean is in rut (of course he is, Castiel had been preparing for it for weeks now!) and it seems to be a heavy one. The pheromones rolling off his brother make Sam want to snarl right back, defend his territory even though this is his brother right in front of him. 

When Dean doesn't even acknowledge him, trying to keep a grip on his temper, Sam takes a shaky shallow breath and resolutely turns. 

Trying his utmost best to temper his uprising panic, the younger Winchester hurries through the bunker, fingers twitching with an urge he can't fulfill; can't ever let anyone see because it's not natural, not what he is supposed to be doing when his own rut gets triggered early. 

Barely managing not to break the fridge he takes some bottles of water and a large pack of something - crackers? Cereal? - before barreling down the corridors and locking himself in his room, ready to handle this like he always has ; on his own and without anyone getting even a whiff of him.

Dean only ever once asked why Sam never seemed to want to jump anything in sight, not even in his teenage years. Sam had shrugged and that had been the end of that. 

That had been the moment he decided to never tell his brother how the mere thought of sexual actions including himself just made him wrinkle his nose. He didn't even feel the need to masturbate and if that wasn't just wrong for any alpha he'd ever gotten to know. 

Whenever Sam's rut hit he did feel the itch he'd heard others talk about but he never even got the thought of mounting someone or having to mate. Instead he got intense urges to protect those around him, felt incredibly threatened by any other alpha in his authority and couldn't stop hoarding blankets in a task unknown to even himself. 

He'd asked Castiel once when the raven haired male had been stoned out of his mind, if there was something wrong with him for becoming so... Odd. The other had simply shaken his head with a serene smile and then proceeded to giggle whenever Sam mentioned Dean. 

So nobody ever knew. They all just assumed Sam was hiding in his room with skin mags and porn on his beloved laptop. Which wasn't far off in theory. Just that there were no skin mags and instead of porn Sam usually watched a hell of a lot of adorable puppy and kitten videos on YouTube. He had found out listening to babies and baby animals being happy helped his urge to protect and provide safety a great deal. 

Sam had no plans of anything different this time, used to Dean's ruts triggering his own in a weird kind of 'must protect Dean when he can't think so he doesn't fuck himself to death' way.

His own growling rumbling deep in his chest woke him from his train of thought. 

Already irritated and pissed off because again he had nobody real to protect and (God, he'd never admit it out loud) to cuddle.

With a huff Sam started arranging duvets and pillows and sheets in perfect chaos, comforted by the task and just focusing on something, in one corner of his room, furthest from the door right next to his bed. 

Then he rummaged through his closet and honest to God purred pleased when there were not only Dean and Cas' secretly snitched shirts but also a sweatshirt of Gabriel's with an obnoxious print of winged corgis on it. 

Taking all three clothing items Sam carefully embedded them into his blanket mess and grabbed his laptop before throwing himself onto the pile with a happy sigh and just laying there for a moment. 

The moment apparently turned into hours because the next time Sam found himself opening his eyes someone was knocking at his door and the clock on the wall read early into the night. 

Before he could control himself, a menacing growl slipped past his lips. Bleary eyes fixated onto the door - whoever was outside was a threat and his inner Alpha wanted nothing more than to rip them apart.

But Sam had practice being in this mindset and not all his logic got drowned by primal instinct. 

With a tight-set jaw he stood up, still glaring. 

"Who's there?", his voice was a full octave deeper than normal, barely audible over the growl still erupting from his throat.

There was a moment of silence on the other side, then: "Gabriel, Dean is in rut and Cas moping over his missing boyfriend. You wanna play call of duty or something?"

A low whine soared through the air. 

Sam wanted, had never wanted anything as much as the presence of the archangel in his arms, secure and safe and all his for all he cared. His thoughts went haywire, instinct fighting with logic (It'd be simply stupid to reveal his secret simply because he couldn't get a hold of his damn self, wouldn't it?).

"Samshine, you alright? Don't tell me big scary alpha Dean scared you off", Gabriel sounded amused but the simple mention of a different alpha than himself being even in eyesight of Gabriel, his Gabriel, short circuited the tall male's brain.

Within seconds he had nearly broken down the door, grabbed a squeaking archangel and pulled him inside before basically willing the door shut. 

Both arms securely around the trickster he nuzzled his nose into golden locks, pleased purrs and growls emitting from the alpha. 

Gabriel smelled like cookies and caramel and a little like Christmas and Sam wanted to melt into it and never return to reality. His eyes closed on their own as he just stood there holding his archangel close and relishing in the feeling of calm, calm, I've got you safe.

"Sam? Sam did Dean trigger your rut?", a wary Gabriel spoke up, suddenly tense and the caramel turned burned. Sam whined - he wanted the other to go all okay and safe again and his haze mind couldn't find a reason why his omega would be so distressed at once. Without realizing he made soft cooing noises, herding Gabriel towards the nest - yes a nest it was that he'd made. Surely his omega just needed reassurance and knowledge that nobody would ever harm him again because Sam was there now and he wouldn't let let the shorter one leave his eyesight anytime soon.

"Sam I will not have Sex with you", the archangel spoke with pure ice in his voice but a sliver of fear at the obviously greater strength of the alpha. 

The words made Sam's eyes snap up, a snarl on his lips in pure fright that his omega would even think that was his goal when all he wanted was to provide safety, hold the shorter one and maybe make food. 

"No Sex", Sam growled warningly, getting anxious himself because what if that's what his omega wanted? He grew distressed at the thought his omega could reject him, distantly aware of the smell of rotting paper that followed his anxiety.

Golden eyes stared at him, squinted in confusion and also... Worry?

"Hey, okay, calm down, Moose, don't give me these puppy eyes, oh father you look like I just kicked your favorite puppy into purgatory." 

Soothing waves washed over Sam when Gabriel carefully reached out to lay a hand onto his jaw. 

The foul smell evaded slowly as the alpha leaned into the touch sighing in relief and closed his eyes. 

" Please Gabe, please don't leave ", Sam murmured, feeling rather exhausted and calm for the moment. 

The archangel didn't move: "You smell like rut, why don't you want to breed everything that moves, Sammoose?"

The words painfully tore at the Winchester's heart and another sound of fear fell off his lips. 

"Don't want to. Want to have you safe and have Cas and Dean safe. Need to protect and comfort." 

The questioning Gold of the archangel's eyes melted into liquid honey, amusement and affection radiating off the omega in suffocating waves that reawoke Sam's urge to get them both into his nest. 

This time the trickster didn't put up even the slightest of a fight and let the brunette basically tuck him in like a toddler before he found himself in the strong and secure embrace of the giant alpha who had picked up the purring again. 

Even a millenia old angel like Gabriel didn't have the heart to separate from the mortal now wrapped around him with pure intent making the once broken soul glow in the soft light of the night lamp. 

Turning to face Sam, he cuddled up into the other man's chest, strong heartbeat right beneath his ear. 

"So that's why you hide away, huh? Protective much?", his voice teased lightly.

The only answer was a somewhat pained huff of agreement as Sam returned to burying his nose in the omega's hair.

Every other alpha - or hell, even beta - that would have tried to even touch him, Gabriel would have smited into the ground without a second thought. Since Kali... Well, he didn't want anyone close after that. 

But Sam? This gorgeous tree of a man had never been anything but considerate and kind - and actually pretty good at pranks, to everyone's surprise. The mortal's rut did smell... off, but it didn't much differ from the usual one and that was what had made Gabriel hesitate. But even without reading the human's mind he could sense the innocent want to simply care and protect. There was no trace of anything that might have scared Gabriel into running off like so many times before.

No, this time the angel stayed, feeling safe for the first time in a long while and joining his alpha with a quiet, soothing purr. 

Sam had never felt better during his rut than he did in that moment, Omega safely tucked away and no threats in sight he finally felt whole. 

"Thank you, Gabe." 

"Anytime, Samshine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't too bad and someone else shares my fluff needs for Sabriel. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :p


End file.
